legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S3 P3/Transcript
(Jordan is seen charging toward his former allies as his fists glow with burning Psychic Energy) Jordan: Here I come! Shade: Bring it Jordan! Jordan: With pleasure Shade! (Jordan goes in and easily dodges Shade's attack before driving his fist into Shade's gut, knocking him back) Jordan: Haha! I gotcha! Shade: How....? How did he dodge so fast?! Yang: Shade! You bastard! Jordan: Hmph. (Yang charges toward Jordan who side steps to avoid her attack before he grabs Yang's wrist and throws her aside) Yang: GNN!! Jordan: Too easy. (Jordan is then surrounded as Yang and Shade get back up) Jordan: Well well, what's this little move now? Blake: You're surrounded Jordan! Yang: Give up now. Jordan: Give up? I'm not gonna give up that easily! Besides.... (Jordan's body then glows as his eyes turn yellow) Jordan: I'm just getting started! (Yang charges forward and punches Jordan in the back, but it has no effect) Yang: Huh?? (Jordan turns his head and smirks before he rams his elbow into Yang's nose, knocking her away) Jordan: I think it would help for you to know, when this shield is active, any and all damage will be absorbed into it. That damage will then be used to fuel my psychic powers beyond their limits! So come and hit me if you dare! Shade: Dammit, that shield absorbs damage?! Yang: Well that's cheap! Jordan: Oh this isn't cheap Yang! This. Is power! (Jordan then begins charging an attack) Jordan: Let's give it a shot! (Jordan points his arm out and aims at Ruby) Ruby: AH!! Jordan: DIE!! Shade: Ruby look out! (Shade jumps in front of Ruby as Jordan fires his psy blast, knocking him into Ruby as his skin burns from the impact) Shade: GAAAH!! Yang: Shade! (Shade's wounds begin to regenerate as he and Ruby stand back up) Jordan: Dammit, the absorption wasn't enough. (Jordan's shield then falls as he looks around) Jordan: Crap, not good! (The heroes then charge in and attack Jordan all at once, causing him to eventually go sliding across the ground cut and bruised before the wounds quickly regenerate. Jordan then notices his arm has been severed before it too regenerates) Jordan: Oh thank god... (Jordan looks up at Yang) Jordan: I thought I was gonna turn into you for a second there. Yang: Shut up! (Before Yang can attack, Jordan reaches his hand out as everyone's eyes turn yellow. Jordan then stands before he pulls out the portal emitter and opens a portal) Jordan: Stay here. I'll be back later. (Jordan turns and leaves through the portal before it shuts. The heroes then return to normal before they look around for Jordan) Shade: Where did he go?! Ruby: Did he get away?! Yang: Dammit! And he took the emitter with him! Shade: Which means what? Yang: We can't alert the Defenders nor can we follow him! Blake: You're right! Shade: So we're screwed right? Yang: Seems that way. Shade: Crap. (The group all stand there looking at each other. It then cuts to Jordan as he's seen arriving back in his universe downtown) Jordan: *sigh* Finally! Home sweet home! Now to find out where the trash dwells. (Jordan begins walking toward the neighborhood where he finds a bunch of people hanging around looking at him) Jordan: Hmph, friendly crowd. Huh? (Jordan looks at an abandoned building where a group of hooded people are seen inside) Jordan: Hmmm.... (Jordan walks up to the doorway and enters where he enters what appears to be a hideout for the hooded men. He then walks up to the bar up ahead) Jordan: Hello there. ???: What do you want? Jordan: Get me a beer. ???: *chuckles*.... (Jordan looks to his left where he finds a hooded man removing his hood as he looks at Jordan) ???: Aren't you a little young to be drinking kid? Jordan: Appearance is deceiving man. ???: Hehe, well I can tell you one thing, you look like you were in a fight. Jordan: I was. ???: Did you win? Jordan: Kinda. ???: Well as long as you fought well. Jordan: Oh I did. Say, what's your name? ???: Malcolm. Malcolm Lyons. I'm the leader around here. Jordan: Well it's a pleasure to meet you then Malcolm. My name's Jordan. Jordan Lorthare. (The room goes silent as everyone looks at Jordan) Malcolm: You're a Lorthare? Jordan: Surprising huh? Malcolm: Kind of. I expected the Lorthares to all be heroes or something. Jordan: Well I'm a special exception. Malcolm: Well what brings you here? Jordan: I came here looking for a partner. I'm planning something big. Malcolm: How big? Jordan: There's another universe out there. A place called Remnant. From what I've heard, it's home to a place full of some of the most advanced tech out there. Malcolm: Seriously?? Jordan: Yes. And I need some people who can help me get it and sell it off. Malcolm: Well, what do we get out of this? Jordan: Quarter of everything. Malcolm: Whoa whoa whoa, hold on. Quarter? Jordan: Yes. Malcolm: Sorry man, we can't help if that's all we're getting. Jordan: Well it's what I'm offering. You either take it or don't. (Jordan looks away from Malcolm before he feels a hand grab his shoulder. He looks to find a Spirit behind Malcolm grabbing onto him) Malcolm: I'll take half. Nothing more nothing less. Jordan: *smirks* Well alright then. Half it is. Malcolm: Good. Jordan: So, how about we get you and your boys out of here and on the road? Malcolm: Oh I would love that. (Malcolm calls his Spirit back as he and Jordan stand up and walk off. It then cuts to Jordan arriving in a portal back to Remnant as he's seen on a radio) Jordan: Alright, you know the plan. I get through the border with the emitter and once I'm in, I'll open a portal at the right moment and let you and your friends in. Malcolm: *voice* Got it. (Jordan puts away the radio as he fixes his shirt) Jordan: Alright Jordan. Time to do your thing! (Jordan walks off ready to begin his plans for ultimate power) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts